


The Doctor Who Adventures: Finding a New Mate

by 221B_Johnkhanlocked



Series: The Doctor Who Adventures: Finding a New Mate [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A new doctor, M/M, Snogging, john is his companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Johnkhanlocked/pseuds/221B_Johnkhanlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, thin, pale, dark haired and elegantly dressed. That’s the newest Doctor.<br/>He is without a companion after his latest regeneration. He quickly meets someone and decides this human will be his next mate. But can he keep his companion alive long enough to make him his?<br/> With his track record, the outcome is iffy at best.</p><p>If his description sounds like Sherlock... cough cough... I can't help it. I'm addicted.</p><p>The Doctor Who and Sherlock characters are not mine, Obviously. I make no money from this work of fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Who Adventures: Finding a New Mate

Ch 1. The Doctor Meets John

The 14th Doctor, newly re-generated, stared around himself just a bit unsure. Normally his former self’s companion would be standing there watching him, a touch afraid and sad. But this time he had dropped off his latest companion back home and had wandered away, alone. He had thought perhaps it would be better for everyone this time. Nobody to be worried, nobody to miss his old self. It might be easier on his companion, he decided, but this regenerating alone, summed up in one word, sucked. He sat up slowly and regarded his hands which he saw were younger, very pale and long fingered. Ok, that was different. He tucked his long, thin legs beneath him and managed to rise on the shaky limbs. He grabbed the mirror from a shelf and touched the new face he saw staring back at him with amazing grey-blue eyes that really seemed to be changing color as he observed them. That novelty was new for the Doctor too. The face was thin and OMG, the cheekbones! Sharp enough to cut somebody, he thought, amused, I wonder what my companion will think of those.  
He recalled sadly that he wasn’t traveling with a companion. Ah, I’ll have to find one, he told himself, I wonder what sexual orientation this body has. I guess I’ll find out when I get attracted to my next companion.

The image in the mirror smiled seductively as he did a practice run and winked at himself. Damn, that’s sexy as Hell! I might end up with a Harem this time!  
He left his bedroom and entered the Control Room of the TARDIS. To find a suitable companion he often left his first trip be guided by chance and pure whimsy.

“Where shall we go?” He asked the TARDIS out loud. He nearly burst into a laughing fit when he heard the low, sexy voice. Damn, I LOVE this body!

As he reached out to turn a dial it seemed to turn itself. He shrugged and let the TARDIS guide him. It had, after all, just saved him again from utter destruction. “Ok, you’ve never led me astray, let’s go.”

The TARDIS hummed and twirled, lights brightening a few minutes as it picked up speed, flowed along the right path then thumped to a halt with a deep rasping noise, sounding almost out of breath.

The Doctor looked at the dials mildly amused. Earth 2015, London, England. “Oh we are back here, are we? Is it Angels this time? Time transported dragons?”

The TARDIS was silent on the matter but the Doctor shrugged again. “Guess that’s my job to deduce.”

Deduce? Why of all his words, in the millions of languages he spoke, did he choose to use that one? He never actually observed much…it all just sort of happened usually without much thought at all. He was an action sort of guy, not a HUGE, deep thinker. Whatever, he thought, doesn’t matter.

He rummaged through his pile of coats and accessories. Choosing a long black coat and lovely blue scarf, he tossed them on, pulled open the door and peeked outside. Although he didn’t at first recognize the street, he wasn’t lost. He loved the city and wanted to explore more of it. There was a shop nearby and he decided to indulge a bit in chocolate. He smiled to himself thinking that with this thin new body he wouldn’t have to worry about the calories.

He entered just as a smaller man, distracted from juggling too many bags and a cane, was exiting. The man was blond, slightly ‘older’ than the Doctor’s own new body, and had lovely green eyes when he finally looked up at the Doctor apologetically. The Doctor stood fixed to the spot, he hearts starting to race just slightly. 

Ah, so this is my new companion, then? He questioned as he noted his body’s reaction.

“I apologize, I didn’t see you there,” The blond said politely as he tried to shift his weight back onto the cane.

“Oh, wait, let me help you… you are about to drop that,” The Doctor murmured. He grabbed a bag from the man’s grasp and as he did so their fingers touched just for a brief moment. There was a flash of heat, a tingling, that caught the Doctor by surprise. He gasped.

“Oh,” the man in front of him said, with a slight jerk.

The Doctor’s eyes widened in utter disbelief. “You felt that too?”

The blond laughed, “Yeah, you just shocked me.”

“Shocked? Yes, Of course, sorry, ” The Doctor managed to stammer. He wanted to add that he NEVER shocked anybody like that except one other person in his whole LONG life and that had been the woman that had become his wife. She was both simultaneously gone, long dead and she was also somewhere in his future. It was all timey-wimey and he knew this mere human wouldn’t understand it. But what was happening here? Was this little man supposed to be MORE than a simple companion?

He juggled the grocery bag from one hand to the other, “Shall I help you to your car or cab?”

The small man laughed, “I live next door.”

“Oh, makes it simple, then. May I help you?”

His new friend nodded and added, “I’m John Watson.”

“A doctor… military background?” The Doctor added, a bit hesitantly. Strange things were buzzing through his head, a real distraction…words like ‘injured, Afghanistan or Iraq’ were vying for his attention. This sort of thing had never happened to him before. He ran his free hand through his fluffy black locks in hopes of brushing away the words that swirled there making him slightly dizzy.

“Yes, how did you know that?” John asked, his head tilted.

“I deduced it. It’s just something that seems to come naturally to me,” The Doctor explained. “I’m the Doctor by the way.”

“Doctor? No first or last name?” John quizzed.

“It’s complicated,” The Doctor reassured him as he held open the door further for him. “Tell me, were you injured in Afghanistan or Iraq?”

John Watson answered, “Afghanistan.”

The Doctor nodded as new data streamed into his head with phenominal speed. “But the primary injury was to your shoulder. I agree with your therapist that your leg pain is mostly psychosomatic at this point.”

John froze, turned to the Doctor with a frown, “How the Bloody Hell…?”

The Doctor held up his hand in a hopefully reassuring manner, “I’m just deducing again, sorry if it seems intrusive and annoying. I’ll just keep it locked up internally somehow.”

To the Doctor’s relief John’s expression lightened and the green eyes almost sparkled in good humor. “No. no it’s fine. Just took me by surprise.”

They approached a blue door with the marking 221B. The blue of the door and the blue of the TARDIS were the same, the Doctor mused…it was also the color of the scarf he’d thrown on under his jacket. He watched as John produced a key and unlocked the door to let them in. The Doctor smiled when John didn’t even hesitate opening the door, pushing through to go inside. Obviously the man could judge character quickly and accurately and had found the Doctor acceptable.

“My rooms are just up there… if you don’t mind lugging that up for me,” John explained, tilting his head to indicate the stairs. “I usually make two trips.”

“You live alone then?” The Doctor asked, following him up. He already knew the answer through deduction but wanted to make small talk.

John laughed, “Hard to live with I guess… an old military bachelor set in his ways. Past flat mates didn’t stay long.”

“Yeah, my companions… um, flat mates… don’t stay long either… I travel a lot.” The Doctor remarked. As they entered the flat new deductions and ideas came into his mind. Lovely light in this sitting room, would be well suited for running science experiments. He wondered if John would allow him to store body parts in the refrigerator. He frowned… WTF? What am I thinking?

John saw the frown and hastily said, “Sorry, I usually keep it a bit tidier in here.”

The Doctor shook his head, trying to figure out how he would or if he should explain his strange thoughts. “Oh, It’s not that, I assure you… it’s just that I’ve been…(thinking about murders and clues)… getting headaches lately.”

John put his bag on the table, took the Doctor’s and placed it beside the first one. He approached the Doctor with a look of genuine concern. Obviously he was in full doctor mode. “When did these headaches start?”

“This morning is when I first noticed it. I’m recovering from a recent medical trauma…no, it’s fine now, I assure you… but I keep getting distracted, dizzy.”

John was frowning at him and he didn’t want that. He wanted the warm smile back. “I’m sure it’s nothing but a touch of dehydration or something.”

“Let me get you some water,” John told him. “I’d offer a beer but that won’t be good for dizziness and dehydration. You hungry?”

The Doctor’s stomach growled before he could answer. John laughed. The Doctor laughed with him. “Guess I am.”

“I’ll just whip us up some grub then. Take a seat.”

The Doctor watched as his new friend disappeared into the kitchen and he chose to sit on the sofa. As he sank down he sighed quite loudly.

From the kitchen, John called out, “You sound tired, mate… just how much traveling DO you do?”

“That’s all I really do, I guess you’d say.”

“Damn,” John said as he brought him a glass of ice water and handed it to him. “What brings you to London then?”

The Doctor surprised himself by saying, “I’m bored.”

John smirked, “Traveling doesn’t occupy, entertain you?”

John disappeared back into the kitchen and the Doctor had to answer loudly, “No, It’s more like a work thing lately…not so much an entertainment thing like it used to be.”

“I see…hey, you like ham?”

“Yes, that’s fine…” The Doctor called out, his stomach added in its own two cents. 

“What do you do for work?” John asked. The Doctor could hear him rummaging around in the refrigerator.

“Save the universe… basically…I mean that simplifies it a lot.”

John was laughing as he brought two plates with ham sandwiches into the room. “Oh, you mean like super hero kind of stuff?”

The Doctor accepted his plate gratefully. He didn’t usually eat with companions, in fact, he rarely ate but the ham smelled enticing and he wolfed down a bite.

“Yes, something like that. I’m surprised I’m not having to do it right now, to be honest. I don’t usually get a break.” He said in-between big bites.

“And exactly how do save the universe?”

The Doctor decided to be truthful. It was pretty early in the relationship with this new companion but he would have to tell him some time soon anyway. He cleared his throat. “I correct issues in timelines… I fix holes in the continuum and I try to keep ‘bad guys’ – aliens mostly- from messing with time and space.”

John sat in an old comfy looking arm chair and regarded him casually, as though that sort of stuff happened to him too on a daily basis. “You seem to be telling me the truth.”

The Doctor arched an eyebrow in surprise, “You deduct too?”

“Oh, nothing like that,” John remarked, “But I can tell pretty reliably when I’m being lied to. You are at least telling me something you believe to be true.”

They finished their sandwiches in silence. Setting down his empty plate onto the side table he asked, “Do I sound crazy then? Saving the universe, time and space?”

“To be honest, you could be schizophrenic… it does sound a bit ‘not good’,” John said then added, “But you are not exhibiting, currently, any other symptoms that go along with that diagnosis.”

“Ok,” The Doctor accepted. “I’ll show you the TARDIS in a bit.”

It was John’s turn to lift a brow, “The what?”

“The TARDIS,” The Doctor said. “My home travels with me or rather I travel with it.”

Thankfully before John could ask another question there was a loud knock on the sitting room door. John sighed, rose and addressed the door. “Yes, Mrs. Hudson, come in!”

An old woman pushed the flat door open a few millimeters. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Dr. Watson but there’s someone here to see you. He says he’s from the GOVERNMENT. His name is Mr. Holmes. Shall I send him up?”

The Doctor jumped to his feet, recalling a name from the last time he had fought creatures in the British government. Just as John said yes, the Doctor was saying no.

“What’s wrong?” John asked him.

“Is he MYCROFT HOLMES?” The Doctor asked Mrs. Hudson in real alarm.

“I don’t know, Sir. Shall I ask him?”

This time the Doctor said yes and John said no.

“Is there a problem then?” John asked.

“Mycroft Holmes was killed and worn like a suit by one those ‘bad guy aliens’ I was telling you about.”

John was about to suggest to the Doctor that perhaps he was crazy after all when Mrs. Hudson was suddenly shoved aside, knocked unconscious as she hit the wall and a large monster, still half wearing a man suit lumbered in. It had huge bulging eyes and long arms ending in dagger length claws.

“Bloody Hell,” John shouted. The Doctor agreed with him.

“You are THE DOCTOR! You may have regenerated but I know it is YOU! I smell and recognize that stench anywhere!” The creature rumbled, pointing straight at the new Doctor.

“I see I was mistaken when I thought I had killed you all off,” The Doctor snarled. He added to John, “Run!”

John did not back down as the Doctor expected a new companion to do. Instead he squared his shoulders and stood along-side the Doctor as an equal. It was refreshing to the Doctor not having a squealing, panicked companion running away for once. As the creature moved forward, John unexpectedly drew a gun from his back waistband. He pointed it steadily at the creature.

The Doctor almost laughed, he controlled it at the last moment making it into a short snort. “I thought only Americans had guns at their disposal.”

“My former service weapon, “John remarked, not taking his eyes off of the monster.

The creature roared in anger at finding itself pretty much ignored and laughed at. It charged at them, its intent to kill them clear in its strange angry eyes. Its attack was abruptly ended by John’s gunshot to its head.

“Well done, John.” The Doctor remarked, stepping back as the creature collapsed at their feet. “Let me just get his Holmes disguise back on so we can get his body back down to the TARDIS.”

John watched with a look of amazement and disgust as the ‘suit’ was zipped back onto the creature. Since the bullet wound was covered by the ‘mask’ it looked all the world like Mycroft Holmes was just asleep. “What will you do with that thing after you get it in the TARDIS?”

“Bury it on some desolate planet, I guess.”

John nodded as if that was a logical thing to do with an alien’s disguised corpse. “Need help getting it downstairs?”

The Doctor smiled warmly, “That would be wonderful.”

They grabbed the man, the Doctor under his arms and John grabbing the feet and moved him carefully down the stairs. Before they went out into the street, the Doctor took one arm over his shoulder and John took the other. It looked like they were assisting a drunken man. They hustled him across the street to the Police Box.

“I’ve never seen this here before,” John remarked. He watched dazed, as the Doctor produced a key and opened the door. “You are putting him in there?”

The Doctor laughed, “This is my TARDIS. It’s bigger than you think.”

The Doctor went in first, sideways, holding up his half of Mycroft and John followed behind him. He chuckled when he saw John’s face upon entry to the TARDIS. “John…TARDIS. TARDIS, this is John.”

John’s eyes were wide, “Did the lights just get brighter?”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, Tardis does that if it likes someone.”

“It’s HUGE in here!” John remarked looking back at the door still standing open. He released his half of the creature, reached out and closed the door. It was too discerning to look at the tiny door that should have led into a tiny space. “You live in this thing?”

The lights dimmed a bit. The Doctor sighed and dropped the creature to the floor. He ran a soothing hand over one of the controls. “Easy, John…it’s a TARDIS… it doesn’t like to be called a thing.”

John also rubbed a control and corrected his question. “Oh, sorry… you live in the TARDIS?”

The lights brightened in response. The Doctor was pleased to see his new companion and his TARDIS getting on so well already.

“Yep, live and travel.” The Doctor murmured, glancing over the dials. A look of grave concern crossed his features.

John scowled, “What’s wrong now?”

The Doctor pointed at a dial which John could not make heads or tails of, “There’s a problem…right there. I’m afraid I need to go investigate right away.”

“Oh, I see.” John said, sounding deflated. He found that he was liking his new friend and didn’t really want him to leave just yet. “Will you be back?”

“Hmmm?” The Doctor said, he wasn’t really listening. He was deep in thought as he rushed from one dial to the next.

“I said will you be back, Doctor?”

“I doubt it,” The Doctor grumbled. As John turned to leave, limping badly now that he’d noticed he hadn’t brought his cane, the Doctor stopped moving. His head shot up in alarm. “Where are you going, John?”

“I thought you were leaving to go fix a problem.”

“I am. It might be dangerous, John.”

“I see.”

The Doctor beamed his best sexy smile at him, “Want to come along?”

“Oh GOD yes!”

At the controls, pumping and turning dials quickly, the Doctor laughed at his new companion’s enthusiasm. “Well, let’s go save the universe then!”  
The TARDIS purred its agreement and leapt up to take its occupants to its new destination.

ooOOoo

The whirring of the TARDIS settled down finally and John was almost as giddy as a child as he waited patiently for the Doctor to review the readouts and determine where they were in ‘space and time’. He bounced on the balls of his feet, ready to go. As he waited, he glanced around the Control room and he noticed the creature was still laying where they had dropped it earlier. It was developing a funny smell.

“Um, Doctor,” John said, pointing at the body.

The Doctor sighed, “We can shove it into the deep freezer for now.”

After they spent several long seconds maneuvering the heavy body they had it stuffed into the deep freezer to their satisfaction. John was not going to remark about there being a head sitting in the bottom of the freezer already. He figured if the Doctor wanted to explain it he would in his own time. However, his curiosity got the better of him. “That wasn’t a companion of yours, was it? That head, I mean?”

“The head? It was a friend… well, when I say ‘friend’ I mean ‘mortal enemy’.”

John’s eyebrow went up and his head tilted to one side, “Just curious, why is his HEAD in your freezer?”

“You are SO cute with your head tilted that way,” The Doctor told him with a suggestive smile.

“Right, you don’t want to tell me, “John stated, managing either to ignore the sexy look emanating from the Doctor or completely misinterpreting it. “Shall we go out and handle this interstellar crisis then?”

The Doctor huffed and slammed the Freezer door closed, “It’s just a murdered King is all.”

“I see,” John said as he grabbed up the Doctor’s jacket from the railing and handed it to him along with the blue scarf. “Well, with your amazing ability to deduce things that should be soon solved.”

The Doctor, tucked neatly into his jacket, had a warm fuzzy feeling in his two hearts at John’s affirming comments. “Nobody has ever said I’m amazing before.”

John pushed into his own jacket and asked as they approached the door to the TARDIS, “What do they usually say?”

“Piss off.”

John chuckled. “I doubt that. I bet you have a gift of showing up just as people need you.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to laugh. “People end up needing me because I show up. Trouble seems to follow me.”

As his companion opened the door, the Doctor added, “Let’s go see what trouble we can find here on Tellis IV then.”

ooOOoo

Within an hour, John Watson was very aware that trouble seemed to find the Doctor. Strange gelatinous beings were spitting globs of venom at them- “highly toxic, John, don’t let it land on you”- and they were both now trapped outside of the TARDIS because the AMAZING Doctor had fumbled with the key and managed to drop it down a tiny grate in front of the TARDIS.

“Seriously?” John screamed at him as he helplessly watched the key slip through the metal grid and fall several feet below where it sat enticingly out of reach. “I take back what I said! You are a GIT!”

The Doctor just grinned. It would all work out. It always did…well, almost always. True it sometimes took a few million years to work out but the Doctor wasn’t going to tell John that nor dwell on it himself.

“I have a screwdriver,” The Doctor said, showing John the strange device. “It has an electromagnet function. See!”

The Doctor aimed at the key and it jumped up onto the humming device in his hand. John sighed his relief as the Doctor unlocked the door and pushed him firmly through it.

The Doctor cried out suddenly as he slammed the door behind him and John turned in alarm to look at him.

“What happened, Doctor?”

The Doctor raised his hand and showed his new companion the blob of venom on his hand. The hand was swelling twice its normal size already and looked blackened. John grabbed the Doctor by the unaffected wrist and drug him to a bathroom. He turned on the water at the sink and shoved the Doctor’s hand under its flow. “Is there an antivenin anywhere?”

The Doctor, feeling dizzy from the poison's effect, seemed unable to answer. He did manage a choked, “yyssh.”

“Well, bloody hell, mate, WHERE is it?” John screamed at him, shaking him.

The Doctor was in a faint Dr. Watson could see. John eased him to the bathroom floor. The Doctor had a strong pulse which seemed to indicate he was still ok although John had no real idea if it should be twice as fast as his own or not. He rummaged through a drawer but didn’t even know what he was looking for. He left the bathroom and dashed into the Control Room.

“FuckFuckFuck,” He muttered to himself as he looked at the map of the TARDIS that the Doctor had shown him briefly earlier in their journey to Tellis IV. He couldn’t make heads or tails of the damn thing. In frustration and profound fear of losing his new friend, he shouted out, “Where is that damn antivenin then?”

A soft ping and the sound of a drawer sliding open caught his attention. He searched for the drawer and when he found it saw a hypodermic filled with a deep green liquid marked Tellis IV antivenin. He snatched it up and called out, “Thank you!”

John charged into the bathroom and found the Doctor unresponsive on the floor where he had left him. The entire arm was a disgusting swollen, black blob. He didn’t know where to jab the needle but decided the thigh was as good a place as any. He struck it down hard and smooth right through the cloth as he didn’t have scissors to cut it away nor did he have an alcohol wipe to clean the area of skin first anyway.

John waited in silence and wondered if there was anything else he could do. He leaned forward over the Doctor, lifted his head onto his knees and petted the jet black locks gently. “Come on now, I know you’ll be ok.”

“Ugh, my arm,” The Doctor whimpered. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at John. In a daze he said, "Wow, you have pretty green eyes."

John groaned in disbelief but the Doctor seemed okay again, thankfully.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked as he tried to move.

“Oh nothing,” John told him, intending to answer calmly but ending up blasting away, “Except you nearly got us killed back there in the King’s throne room when you managed to piss off the Tellis IV police by calling them all idiots with the IQ’s of amoebas! And then dropped the key down a drain because you were not paying attention, instead were hurling further insults at them as they chased us! Oh AND THEN, to just finish out the disaster with drama, you got their poisonous goo on your hand! I had NO IDEA where the antivenin was because you passed out! AND did I tell you that you ARE A BIG BLOODY GIT?”

“So situation normal?” The Doctor replied. His smiling face directed up at John caught the human off guard.

John sighed, “Yes, we are all fine.”

The Doctor sat up with a groan, looking at his arm that was returning to normal slowly. “Obviously you found the antivenin or I’d be this black blob of goo on the floor by now.”

“Yep, TARDIS showed me,” John answered helping the Doctor rise to unsteady feet.

The Doctor was surprised, “The TARDIS showed you? What command did you use?”

John frowned trying to recall, “No command. I just sort of asked myself out loud. A drawer opened and pinged at me. I assumed it was the TARDIS helping me.”

“Hmmm, interesting, the TARDIS has not done that previously…accept for me, of course.”

“Well, she likes me maybe,” John said. “Or she really LOVES you.”

“She?”

John chuckled, “Seems like a lady.”

The TARDIS lights brightened and both men smiled at each other.

ooOOoo

“At least they know that their King was murdered by the Prince,” John remarked as he felt the TARDIS leave the planet of Tellis IV. He watched as the Doctor ran around the controls of the TARDIS, flipping switches and spinning dials. The Doctor did not answer him so he went and sat on a nearby chair. He tried again to engage the Doctor in conversation. “What do you think they will do now considering there is no-one else in line to rule except the murderer himself?”

“He’ll kill off anyone who challenges his right to rule, obviously,” The Doctor told him. He absent mindedly pushed an errant black curl back into place with his long fingers.

“I see,” John replied. “Where are we headed?”

With a shrug, the Doctor answered, “Somewhere to drop off that body. I don’t want it in my freezer forever.”

“Ah, unlike your enemy’s head?”

The Doctor glanced up at John with a tilt to his head, considering a moment before answering, “Him? I talk to him when I’m not traveling with a companion.”

“You know that is CREEPY don’t you?”

“You think so?” The Doctor asked, truly puzzled.

“Didn’t your other companions think so?”

With a shake of his head, the Doctor remarked, “I never told anyone else.”

John frowned. “I see, so I’m special.”

The Doctor licked his lips, thinking, “Oh very special…I think you are supposed to be my next mate.” Quietly he approached the smaller man and waited for his words to have an impact. As the Doctor expected, the human was confused, maybe just a touch worried he had misunderstood and at the same time, wary that he hadn’t.

“Mate? As in, a companion or friend?”

The Doctor inhaled deeply, caught a whiff of his mate’s scent – lovely mix of tea, milk biscuits and shampoo- and took another step towards him. He was well within the usual comfort zone and still John did not back away. The Doctor took that as a good sign.

The Doctor murmured, “Mate as in…um, mate…spouse…lover.” He pulled John by his beige jumper and stole a kiss from his mate’s smirking lips. For a brief moment, he was kissing a stone statue as John was too stunned to move. After the hesitation, John softened slightly and returned it almost shyly. When the Doctor fully pressed into the small, compact body and grasped John’s waist he felt resistance again. 

“Listen, I’m flattered…but…” John said as he pulled away.

“Married?”

“No,” John replied. He took a step back to give himself some breathing room. The TARDIS seemed tiny all of a sudden.

“Seeing someone else?”

“No, it’s not that.” John couldn’t think of what he was trying to say. This ‘man’s’ closeness was derailing his brain.

“Don’t like me?”

John sighed, “You are a bit ODD but it’s not that.”

Flustered the Doctor inquired, “Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m not gay,” John said resolutely, finally finding his words.

The Doctor actually looked further confused. “Meaning?”

SERIOUSLY? Jon took a deep, steading breath and explained, “I’m not into guys.” 

The Doctor’s bark of a laugh startled him. “Oh that? Pffssst, that’s not a problem. Trust me.”

“Yes, it could be,” John told him.

“Nope,” The Doctor replied with a hard emphasis on the p. 

John crossed his arms, stubbornly not stepping back as the Doctor approached him again. He told him firmly, “Look, just take me home.”

The Doctor’s face split into a wild grin that reminded John of the cat in Alice in Wonderland. The Doctor shrugged, bemused and very decidedly unhelpful in John’s opinion. “Can’t. We are headed to drop off the body.”

John squared his shoulders and glared the Doctor down. “Right, after that then….”

The Doctor nodded but somehow John doubted the sincerity of the action. “If you still want to go home after our next stop, yes, fine.”

John lowered his head, closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I doubt after one quick stop I’ll have suddenly switched orientations.”

“Have you ever heard of Kinsey, John?”

John sighed, “Yes, of course, I’m a physician. I’m familiar with his theories on sexual orientation but I don’t think I’ll slide around his scale that quickly.”

The Doctor told him, “I met him actually, very nice man. Boiled down, his study stated that sexual orientation is highly flexible. Your heart wants what it want, you love freely, without a fixed station on his scale of orientation.”

“That’s way over simplifying his ….”

John suddenly felt the warm lips of the Doctor land on his again and his eyes flew open in dismay. He tried pulling back but the Doctor’s left hand secured him firmly by the back of his neck and his right was tightly grasping him by the hip. He squirmed and gasped for air. As soon as he did a delicious smell came to his attention. He stopped his struggle and inhaled deeply trying to decipher what it was. The only word that would come to his addled brain was ‘unearthly’. It was making him dizzy and strangely warm all over.

“What IS THAT scent?” he moaned as the Doctor’s exploring lips were now closing in on his ear.

“Pheromones, John. Thought you were a doctor.”

“I want to lick your neck. Is that from the pheromones?” John wondered aloud to himself. When the Doctor nipped his earlobe and released a hot breath around it, John gave in to his urges. He tentatively licked the pale neck presenting itself to him and groaned as his body amped itself up ten-fold.  
“Oh my fucking God, you smell and taste…” John cried out as a knowing hand suddenly slid over his growing cock with significant pressure, kneading and teasing him through his jeans. “...AMAZING!”

They were interrupted by a ding of an arrival bell and the out of breath gasping as the Tardis re-emerged into a time and place.

As the Doctor pulled away, reluctantly John Watson groaned his disapproval and growled aloud, “Fuck!”

“Lovely idea but we have a body to dispose of first, John. Next stop, Palace of the Sex God, Panthos.”

John, stunned and still keenly aroused, spun and questioned the Doctor in a slightly higher pitch than he intended, "The Palace of WHAT?"

With a snort, the Doctor stripped off his shirt as he strode towards the front door. "You heard me, John, now strip. Submissives go naked here."

**Author's Note:**

> There's more coming. I truly appreciate everyone that reads my work.


End file.
